


The Forsaken Samurai

by ericsonclan



Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, Friendship, Gen, On the Run, Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet and Louis are in rough condition after traveling on the road for a while and come across an estate in a village that is rumored to have someone cast aside by man and the gods alike.
Relationships: Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499
Kudos: 5





	The Forsaken Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It had been over two weeks since Violet and Louis had escaped Shizawa and the iron grip of the police thanks to Brody. The pair had traveled from village to town, never stopping for more than a day or two. Never wanting to risk another incident like the one in Shizawa. It had cost them their peace of mind and their travel companion. That was not to say that Violet and Louis were lonely. 

They always talked when on the road to their next hideaway, learning more about each other and getting better at communicating. Violet still had a long way to go before mastering sign language, but each day she got closer and closer, learning more words and sentences and making communication simpler between the duo.

They were so focused on making sure that no one found them in these towns and villages that they had pushed aside their day to day needs. Not by choice but rather because they simply had no more money to spend and with rare stops and chances to forage wild food it left the pair in a concerning state. It had been over two days since either had had water and nearly five days since their last meal. It seemed like both of them were on their last leg, using all their adrenaline to keep pushing forward in hopes of getting food for the other. 

Violet winced in pain as she entered the village Iwatari. Her sandals had broken a few days back and even with Louis’ constant pestering she refused to use his. So her feet felt the wear of the journey. Blisters and cuts littered her feet as she continued forward. Louis ran up beside her, swaying slightly from dizziness. He gestured to her feet then down at his feet. 

“No,” Violet’s throat was dry and cracked. “Louis, keep your sandals. We need to find food if we can,” Violet stumbled forward before running into Louis who blocked her way. She looked at him and noticed that he was glaring at her which was odd even if she knew the reason why. 

“Fine,” Violet huffed. “I'll wear the damn sandals.”

Louis’ face brightened at her statement and he quickly went to work getting off his sandals. He hopped in place for a moment on one foot getting his sandal off before doing the same with the next. 

Soon Violet was wearing the sandals. Even if it didn’t stop the throbbing pain of her feet, it helped make sure she didn’t sustain any more injuries which was enough for Louis. 

“Okay, now we need to find food,” Violet’s eyes searched the village. If it could be called that; there were only three houses here. One by one the pair went to the houses to beg for anything they could spare. At the first house they got a sympathetic smile before receiving some water which they both gladly accepted. At the next they were met with yelling.

“Get out of here! Why the hell do you think I’d give you anything? I barely have enough for me and my family!” The villager threw a pan which Louis barely dodged. Violet tried to go forward to talk some sense into them, but Louis held her back. Lastly they went to a house where a young man stayed. He apologized as he had nothing to spare but gave some rather interesting information. 

“See that house over by the hill? It’s one of the many houses of the Chakyar family. Maybe if you beg and exchange your labors for work, they’ll give you something. But I should warn you, I heard that someone strange lives there. Cast aside by man and the gods alike. No one in the village dares go up there. So I’d advise you to only go if you have no other choice.”

Violet and Louis shared a look. They had no other choice; it was either beg and hope for the best or starvation. 

After giving a simple thank you, Violet turned sharply on her heel and began the ascent up the hill. Her blisters popped and seeped through Louis’ sandals as she pushed forward. This has to work. Violet felt her sight doubling for a second. It needs to.

When they reached the top of the hill, Violet caught sight of the house in all its glory. It was the size of three large houses and its rooftops were covered in warm gray tiles. The many doors that covered the house were covered in beautiful dark wood and surrounding the large building were many different types of plants and trees, mid-sized green trees and large, gorgeous white trees that had the most delicate petals on them. 

Violet looked back at Louis who had a hopeful expression on his face even though he was fading quickly. Her eyes were filled with concern when she saw the state her friend was in. With newfound determination she walked straight up to the front door. She knocked on it and waited for a moment before a servant appeared in a stunning dark blue kimono. The warm smile on her face immediately disappeared when she noticed the ex-yakuza. Violet couldn’t blame her; she was sure she looked like something from the streets compared to the people that lived here. Violet leaned forward, giving a deep bow.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but-”

“Get out,” the servant’s words cut deeper than Violet expected. All hope she had was slowly dwindling.

“Please, if you could just spare-”

“I’ll make this very clear. The master of the house wishes not to be disturbed, especially by the likes of you.”

Louis walked forward in a huff, ready to try and tell her off, but Violet stopped him.

“I understand,” Violet bit her tongue, her own anger and frustration seeping through her words. The servant said nothing and instead shut the sliding door with a loud thud. 

Louis’ face fell as he stumbled backwards. He wasn’t sure what to do and by the expression on his friend’s face he was sure she had little to no ideas either. 

Violet looked at the screen door before turning and going around the side of the house.

Louis ran up and started to sign to her. _What are you doing?_

 _Helping myself,_ Violet signed back, ignoring the worried expression on Louis’ face. There was no time to waste. With a house as fancy as this they surely had a fruit tree or a garden of some sort. Violet moved to the back area of the house and heard the thunk of a shishi odoshi bamboo water fountain. It was mainly used to scare off the wild animals from eating and stealing fruits and vegetables. But it wouldn’t stop Violet. 

Her eyes scanned the area, trying to find anything that looked promising. The bamboo fountain filled with water again, causing the bamboo to fall with a thud before shooting back up and hitting the rock behind it with a loud thunk. Her eyes stopped, searching, when she noticed a nashi pear tree. Without a second to lose, she kicked off her sandals and was about to start climbing when she heard an unfamiliar voice. 

“I don’t suppose you have the money to pay for that,” 

Violet froze and turned to see that the back sliding door was open and a young Indian woman with a long black braid was sitting on the tatami mat flooring. She was covered in beautiful dark purple samurai garb that had black detailing. Across her lap was a katana with a golden symbol etched on its hilt. It stood out prominently against her black hakama pants. Her dark eyes studied Violet’s face as she stood frozen in place. 

“Or are you simply a thief?” The woman’s eyes commanded attention. Wordlessly, Violet strolled forward. Her cracked and blistered feet stung against the stones leading up to the engawa. As Violet entered the house, the woman’s grip on her katana tightened but that didn’t faze the ex-yakuza. Dropping to her knees, Violet slammed her head against the floor, causing the young woman to look alarmed.

“I am just a thief. I have no good reason for why I attempted to steal except that my friend is starving.” Violet’s voice was tight and tired. 

Louis ran up and stopped, his eyes widening as he saw Violet bowing. 

“Please, if you could just spare some food for him, I’ll do whatever work you need of me.”

The woman studied Violet with curiosity, her eyes traveled down to Violet’s left hand, noticing the missing finger yet she didn’t seem affected by it. Suddenly Louis stepped forward and shook his head violently. His dreadlocks bounced and bobbed with each turn. 

Violet looked up at Louis. “Louis, not now.” Violet hissed. She didn’t need him to worry about her; he should be focusing on his own needs. 

Louis tried to bow as well only for him to stumble backwards. Violet jumped up and caught his hand. Her own head spun as well from lack of food. 

“Very well,” The young woman rose up and placed aside her katana. 

Louis waved his arms wildly, drawing the young woman’s attention as he pointed at Violet. 

The young woman smiled and turned her back. “I’ll be sure to let my servants know that I have guests tonight.” 

Violet looked up in shock as the woman left the room. 

Within fifteen minutes plates of delicious food were presented in front of the pair. Steaming bowls of rice were placed on their left while the warm, comforting smell of miso soup came from their right along with the strong yet calming scent of green tea. In front of them was a piece of sesame crusted salmon that seemed to have been marinated in soy sauce. 

“Please, go ahead,” The young woman gestured towards their food. Louis was practically drooling when he looked over at Violet who nodded in approval. He dived into the meal, devouring the piece of salmon while stuffing his face with the steamed rice. He had to take short breaks here and there to breathe from the heat that was consuming his mouth. It was only when he reached the miso soup that he had learned his lesson when he nearly burned his tongue. Violet also ate her food quickly while feeling the ever present gaze of who she was sure was the master of the household. What didn’t make sense was how terrified and nervous the servants seemed to be around her. It made Violet question whether this food was an act of kindness or some sort of trade off. 

“So,” the young woman took a bite of her rice. “What are your names so I may know what to call my guests.”

Violet remained silent for a moment. Were they really guests? 

Louis looked like he wanted to say something but both of his hands were full. 

Violet let out a tired sigh as she placed down her chopstick and laid her right hand over her knee. “Violet, and this is my friend Louis.” She wasn’t sure if it was the smartest plan to share their real names, but she figured that the master of the house deserved an honest answer after she willingly fed them even though they tried to steal. 

“Well, Violet, it seems like you and your friend have had a long journey.”

Louis glanced up at the master of the house before his eyes dropped back down to his food. It was clear he was feeling the tension that Violet was emitting beside him so it was probably safe to say the master of the house could feel it as well. 

“If you’d like, you may stay here for the evening,”

Violet looked surprised by the offer before her eyes hardened and she glanced away. “I can start work tomorrow if you need it.”

“Please,” The woman stood up from her spot. “There will be no need for that.” Her right hand grasped the handle of the sliding door when Violet looked up again.

“What’s your name?”

The woman looked at Violet as though taken aback by her question. “Prisha,” She smiled at the pair before turning to open the door. “I’’l have my servants set up the guest room and tend to your feet.”

Louis and Violet looked down at their feet and noticed how worn down and injured they were. Soon they were guided to the guest room which Louis seemed happy about even though there was a level of fear in his eyes. Violet laid on her futon and glanced down at her bandaged feet before looking back up at the ceiling. The man in the village had warned them about someone who lived up here… Did he mean Prisha? She seemed kind from what Violet could tell, but usually true kindness was rare. She looked over and noticed that Louis had already fallen asleep. No use bothering to worry for tonight. She should be grateful for an actual futon to sleep on and that they were given food at all. If there was a price to pay, she was sure it would appear tomorrow.

When the next morning came, Violet was woken up by Louis who was shaking her sd a servant came into the guest room. It was the same one from the previous evening that had denied them anything. She looked annoyed by their presence but simply bowed and spoke her message. “The master wishes to see you in the backroom.”

Louis and Violet shared a look before Violet gave a small thank you and moved past the servant. The pair walked quietly to the backroom, unsure what to expect. Whatever it is that Violet had figured Prisha had called them for, she wasn’t expecting to find the master of the house practicing with her katana. 

The sword moved as if it was one with the waves of the sea. Fluid, harsh strikes cut through the bamboo shoots that were set up as targets. Prisha made deliberate and intentional footwork to get the ideal strikes. But as Violet watched in silence she wondered why she bothered to only use one arm. Usually the ideal was to use both hands on the katana to get the most force and balance behind an attack. When Prisha cut down another bamboo target, she noticed Louis and Violet. 

“My apologies, I didn’t see you until now.”

“It’s fine,” Violet looked over and saw that Louis was in complete awe of Prisha’s ability. “So, why did you summon us? Is there work that needs to be done?”

Prisha sheathed her katana then waved her hand dismissively. “As I stated last evening, you two are my guests. It would be rude to ask you to work. If you’d like you may spend another night.”   
Prisha offered with a smile. 

Louis seemed happy at the offer, but his smile quickly faded when he saw the skepticism on the ex-yakuza’s face. 

“Why?”

Prisha sighed. “If you want the honest truth, it is rare to find guests that actually want to stay here. With only my servants as company, it’s quite refreshing to see new faces. Besides,” Prisha looked over at Louis, “Your friend seems intrigued by my style of wielding a katana. And based on your expression, you seem no different.”

Violet’s eyes widened before she glanced away. After a few minutes, Louis and Violet agreed to keep Prisha company while she finished her practice. It was such an odd stance that she held. It looked similar to a sort of samurai stance yet had an odd twist on it. Louis’ eyes watched as Prisha cut through target after target. Violet couldn’t help but get caught up in the mesmerizing ebb and flow of Prisha’s style. After a while, Prisha took a break and breakfast was served. The three sat in silence for a minute before Violet spoke.

“So is sword fighting a pastime?”

Prisha glanced up from her tea and gave a small smile. “No, it’s more akin to a passion. I wish to become a strong samurai, living by the code of honor, and leave this place.” 

Louis looked up from his bowl of rice, his chopstick still in his mouth when he tilted his head in confusion.

“Heh, your friend doesn’t speak much, does he?” Prisha looked amused by the dreadlocked boy.

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Yet he is very expressive.” Prisha took a deep breath. “Well, I give you free rein around my estate.” Without another word, Prisha left. 

Louis and Violet decided to walk the estate together and enjoy the peacefulness of it. The only sound came from the bamboo fountain that slowly thudded and thunked every thirty seconds or so. 

“So, think we should head out?” Violet looked over at Louis who shook his head. Violet raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

 _Lonely._ Louis’ eyes wandered over to the sliding door. Violet looked from the sign to the door, putting the pieces together. 

“You mean Prisha?”

Louis nodded. 

“I guess that’s true. I’m not sure whether I trust her or not,” Violet’s eyes scanned the area. “I wonder if this is true kindness or something else.”

Louis looked confused. _Like what?_

Violet sighed in frustration. “I don’t fucking know, but we can’t let our guard down or it could cost us.”

Louis looked saddened by his friend’s words even if he knew that she was most likely right. 

But that didn’t stop the pair from spending time with the samurai. Sharing meals together and watching her practice her swordsmanship. Throughout the day small conversations were exchanged from the group, neither fully giving out their full story willingly. When evening came, Prisha excused herself while Louis and Violet were escorted back to the guest room. 

The next day came upon them quickly and Violet found herself wanting to stay for the following day even if her judgement thought better of it. Something was pleasant about being here with the samurai at her estate. Louis also seemed to enjoy the peaceful times and Prisha seemed thankful for the company. The day passed by swiftly and before any of the three knew it it was evening. 

Violet laid back down on her futon and heard Louis let out a happy sound when he landed on his. He turned to her and began signing again. _Kindness. Lonely._   
It was clear he was talking about Prisha again. Violet was starting to feel like he had a point. It seemed like Prisha really was a kindhearted person even though she had been alone for many years.   
Louis paused for a second then raised up a single finger.

“One more day?” Violet seemed unsure, but Louis kept begging until she agreed. Louis excitedly kicked his legs before falling asleep. Violet smiled at her friend before looking up at the ceiling. It couldn’t hurt to stay one more day, could it?

Neither Louis nor Violet was called to the backroom in the morning, but since the last two mornings they had found Prisha there they decided to surprise her. When they walked to the back they were surprised to see the left sleeve of the samurai’s garb pulled down, exposing a short stub where her arm should be. 

Prisha froze when she felt their presence and turned around sharply, bumping into one of the bamboo stands and knocking it over as she hid her missing limb. Fear and sadness plagued her face as it fell, downcast and turned away from the pair. 

“Shit, sorry. We should’ve let you know we were coming,” Violet awkwardly scratched the back of her neck.

“I suppose you heard of me in the village,” Prisha’s voice was quiet as she clutched the empty left sleeve of her garb. “The one cast aside by man and the gods alike.” 

Violet’s eyes widened before her gaze returned to the floor. “Yeah, we did.”

Prisha felt her heart tighten at the confirmation. 

“But I wouldn’t hold much weight to what they say,” Violet’s words made Prisha’s eyes shoot up and lock with hers. “Because if they met you, I figure they’d speak differently.”

Prisha’s eyes grew large at that statement as Violet’s eyes fell back to the ground. 

Louis nodded along in agreement then started to gesture to his right arm then to Prisha’s katana. Violet looked over at Louis with a smile. “I think he’s saying he thinks it's pretty amazing that you can wield a katana with one arm. I think it’s impressive.” Violet looked over at Prisha then quickly looked away again. “So…. yeah. Sorry again.” Violet held the side of her arm in embarrassment. 

But Prisha simply shook her head. “No, I apologize for not being straightforward. I’m just not used to being….” Prisha glanced down at her left sleeve. She didn’t need to finish the sentence for the others to understand what she meant. Violet was about to say something when a servant walked in and gave a deep bow.

“Master, I was out shopping today when I noticed some members of the Sato Clan in town. I think it would be wise to think about inviting them over to strengthen our bonds with them.” The servant refused to look up at Prisha even after they had stood up from their bow.

Violet’s eyes widened in horror at those words, causing Prisha to study her carefully before her eyes caught sight of the inside out kimono coat Violet was wearing. Prisha remained quiet for a moment while Louis signed something to Violet.

“Thank you. I’ll take it into consideration,” Prisha waited for her servant to leave before speaking to the pair again. “I figure our time together is up.”

Violet didn’t bother to look up but simply nodded. There was no use hiding her ties to the Sato Clan anymore. Her eyes had said it all. 

“Very well. I will personally escort you out tonight,” 

Louis looked surprised by the offer. 

“Why?” Violet seemed absolutely baffled by the offer. 

Prisha turned her back and started to walk away. “Because I figure if I let them up here, they’d find what they are truly looking for.” With that Prisha left the room, leaving Louis and Violet shocked and nervous about the upcoming evening. 

Evening took forever to arrive. Violet and Louis each took turns nervously pacing back and forth, hoping that Prisha would hold true to her word and that she wouldn’t sell them out. It was clear that she had figured out at least part of the truth about the two of them. When the sky had turned from the calming orange to the deep blue of the starry sky, Prisha returned. 

“Follow me,” Prisha instructed and the two immediately followed, putting all their trust in the samurai. She guided them down the ston- laden walkway and past the trees to the outer gate of her estate. Along the way neither Louis or Violet noticed any servants that were usually there. Prisha remained quiet as she walked. A calming, yet commanding aura exuded from her. The three remained quiet until Prisha stopped by an old dirt road. 

“Here. This path leads outside the village and away from the prying eyes of the Sato Clan.” Prisha gestured to the road and Louis and Violet quickly gave their thanks before starting to walk away only to stop when they noticed that Prisha was following them.

“What are you doing?” Violet looked back at the samurai whose hand was gently placed on the hilt of her katana.

“I’m taking advantage of the situation and leaving with you. I figure I’ll never quite get another chance like this. That is, if you don’t mind the company.” 

Violet and Louis shared a look, silently debating whether to let her stay or not. It didn’t take long for the pair to come up with their answer.

“This journey won’t be easy,” Violet warned, but that only made the smile on Prisha’s face grow.

“I figured it wouldn’t be, but I don’t mind.”

Violet studied Prisha’s eyes carefully and saw the genuineness in them. Without a word, she continued forward. Prisha followed. Louis ran up beside Violet and bounced excitedly. It seemed like they had found a new companion. 

Violet felt a small smile tug on her lips. Perhaps that wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
